


breakfast

by Batik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/gifts).



> Ages and ages ago — probably about a year ago, I won — by virtue of being quickest in reaching her ask box! — an entry in [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock)’s [221 Colors and Flavors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670933/chapters/1251448) series. I was so pleased/happy/excited that I promised to reciprocate. Well, I’m slow sometimes! But I never forgot her prompt request or that I intended to fill it at some point. So, here you go, My. I won’t claim it’s the most brilliant of 221B’s ever to be 221b'd but I hope the fact that I actually eventually got around to it creates a little bright spot in your day!
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely Brit-picker/beta [Nichellen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen) for pointing out the potential problems along the way!
> 
> Peace!
> 
> P.S. AO3's word counter apparently doesn't like hyphens. But I promise it has 221 words! I counted multiple times!

∞ ∞ ∞

“Won’t turn down breakfast in bed, especially not one served by an attractive, scantily clad waiter, but I’m allergic to maple, Sherlock.”

 

“Of course you are, John. Which is why I made syrup just for you while Mrs. Hudson made the pancakes.”

 

“Please tell me you were wearing more than that” — John waved a hand at Sherlock’s black boxer briefs — “in Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen.”

 

“Yes, John. Don’t be dull. While Mrs. Hudson would, undoubtedly, appreciate my attire almost as much as you do, she was frying pancakes and bacon. I was working with boiling sugar. I was fully clothed for safety — on several levels. Now, stop being tedious and try the definitely-not-maple syrup.”

 

John eyed the tray straddling his lap, allowing himself a small grin as he recalled how Sherlock had been in the tray’s spot just the night before. He picked up the syrup dispenser and drizzled its contents over the mound on his plate.

 

Sherlock picked up the fork, used it to slice off a bite of syrup-soaked pancake and guided it to John’s mouth, watching as John wrapped his lips around the tines, pulled the dough into his mouth.

 

John chewed for a moment, giving himself time to analyze the flavor before his eyes lit up.

 

“Guinness?”

“Well,” Sherlock said. “You’re not allergic to beer.”

**Author's Note:**

> As Nichellen reminded me, [British pancakes](http://britishfood.about.com/od/pancakeday/r/pancakes.htm) and [American pancakes ](http://culinaryarts.about.com/od/griddledspecialties/r/pancakes.htm) aren’t the same. ([Welsh pancakes](http://britishfood.about.com/od/breakfas1/r/welshpancakes.htm) are similar to American pancakes.) [British and American bacons ](http://www.endlesssimmer.com/2010/11/09/three-little-pigs/) also have their differences.
> 
> As for the [Guinness syrup](http://www.food.com/recipe/guinness-syrup-167683), I can’t vouch for whether it’s any good. (There are various recipes out there; if you’re determined to find a good one and this one doesn’t work for you, Google is your friend.) Not being big on beer of any kind (root beer, about twice a year, maybe), I didn’t try it.
> 
> (And my notes are now officially longer than the fic itself … )


End file.
